Fiesta de matrimonió BoruSumi One-Shot
by Nanami Shimizu
Summary: Capítulo Extra del Fanfic *A pasado tiempo* Un día lleno de felicidad para la pareja recién casada. Un día en donde se puede compartir con amigos y familiares.


**_Fiesta de Matrimonió._**

* * *

Han pasado **3 años** desde que nos volvimos a juntar. Desdé ese entonces hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos (Obviamente cuando teníamos tiempo).

Durante ese tiempo me convertí en uno de los mejores ninjas de la aldea, y ella una de las mejores científico Ninja que había en nuestra aldea.

Hemos conocido a mucha gente por cada lado. Por lo que a nuestras vidas se sienten muy completas.

Aun que también con algunas perdidas muy valiosas para nosotros.

Volviendo a lo principal, **hace 1 año** le pedí a la chica que me gusta, que se casara conmigo.

Ella había llorado de felicidad mientras me decía repetidas veces que si.

Ahora me encontraba frente a un espejo. Intentando arreglar la maldita corbata.

— Maldición... Se supone que la parte pequeña va atrás — Me quejé desamarrando por enésima vez la jodida corbata.

¿Cómo era posible que un pequeño pedazo largo de tela me complicara tanto la vida?

Su traje era color negro al igual que su corbata. Su camisa era color rosa (Según su madre esto lo haría resaltar de los demás)

Suspire rendido.

— ¡Onii-Chan! — Escuché detrás de mi.

Era Himawari.

Pov. Normal.

Detrás de él se encontraba su querida hermana menor, Uzumaki Himawari.

Ella vestía un vestido color amarillo que llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, con unos zapatos del mismo color y en la cintura llevaba un adorno en forma de un girasol al igual que en su cabello.

— Himawari, ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó el Uzumaki mayor.

La chica mostró una gran sonrisa ante tal pregunta, se acercó a mí y tomo la corbata entre sus manos.

— Mamá me dijo que viniera a ayudarte con la corbata — Rió mientras anudaba correctamente la corbata.

— Ya veo... ¿Vienes tu sola? — Le volví a preguntar extrañado. escuchaba unas voces fuera de la habitación.

Una vez anudada la corbata. Himawari se alejó riendo nerviosamente.

— _Mira lo que hiciste! ¡Ya nos descubrió!_ — Se escucho en un susurró al otro lado de la puerta.

El rubio se acerco a la puerta y la abrió completamente. Encontrando a dos chicos peleando "discretamente" justo en frente.

Uno era castaño y agarraba con su brazo el cuello del Azabache que intentaba liberarse del agarre del otro.

— ¡Oh! ¡Hola Boruto-Kun! — Saludó el Azabache dejando de forcejear.— Felicidades por tu boda!

— G-Gracias 'Dattebasa— Dijo el rubio un pico nervioso.

— Jejeje — Rió el Azabache, para luego mostrarse enojado.— Ahora... ¡sueltame Takeo!

— ¡No! ¡Ahora por tu culpa arruinaste la sorpresa! — Le dijo de la misma manera.

— ¡Ustedes dos actúen como chicos de su edad! — Se escucho un poco más alejado de la puerta.

Tanto como Takeo y Hiroshi, se estremecieron al reconocer la voz de aquella persona y se separaron inmediatamente horrorizados.

— Ka-Kamazuki-Sensei! — Chilló asustado el Azabache.

— Idiota también esta Matsuri-San — Le susurró a su compañero.

Ahora, frente a ellos se encontraban dos mujeres, una ya conocida por el rubio y la otra le era una completa desconocida.

— ¿Se ponen a pelear frente a la puerta de Boruto-Kun? ¿Quieren que los trate como si fueran niños de nuevo? — Preguntó la Mujer en un tono de molestia.

La castaña soltó una pequeña risa ante la disculpa de ambos jóvenes.

— Ahh... Lo siento por eso — Se disculpo la mujer en dirección al Uzumaki mayor.

— No importa... Esto..— Le dijo el rubio.

— Kamazuki Ayumi, soy o era la sensei a cargo del equipo de Sumire — Se presento la Mujer.

Ella vestía un vestido azul largo (que no pasaba el tobillo) con detalles negros. Tacones de plataforma baja del mismo color del vestido.

Matsuri, vestía un vestido color rojo oscuro que pasaba un poco más abajo de las rodillas y una cinta en la cintura color negra. Sus tacones también eran de plataforma baja y eran de un color negro.

Hiroshi y Takeo, ambos vestían con trajes; El de Hiroshi era una camisa blanca de mangas largas y un chaleco sin mangas (El saco lo llevaba en una de sus manos), una corbata color azúl y zapatos grises al igual que su traje; Y Takeo tenia un traje negro, una camisa blanca de mangas largas y una corbata roja.

Para sorpresa del Uzumaki ambos estaban muy bien peinados.

— Un gusto en conocerla — Sonrió el Uzumaki.— Y ha ustedes me da mucha alegría de que hallan podido venir.

— Jaja! Si el Kazekage puede venir ¿Por qué nosotros no? — Carcajeó fuertemente el Azabache.

— Tienes razón — Rió el Uzumaki.

— Aun que es una pena que no hallamos llegado para ver la ceremonia — Habló Takeo guardando ambas manos en su pantalón.

— ¿Dónde esta Hikaru? — Preguntó Kamazuki al ver que la chica castaña no estaba con el resto de su equipo.

— Hika-Chan se desvío para ir a ver a Sumi-Chan — Informó Hiroshi.

La mujer de largo cabello Azabache suspiró resignada, Esos niños habían cambiado mucho desde que los conoció. Giro su vista para fijarse en Matsuri que tenia una sonrisa en el rostro.

— Matsuri-San — Llamó la Azabache obteniendo la atención de la susodicha.— Me dijeron que hiciste el papel de la madre de Sumire. ¿Cómo estuvo la ceremonia? ¿Todo salió bien?

— Espléndido — Confirmó la castaña.— Aun que Boruto-Kun y Kakashi-Sama estaban muy nerviosos.

— Ahora que lo pienso Kakashi-San hizo el papel del Padre — Medito la Azabache.— Del Esposo es de esperar, si se está casando con Sumire.

— Tienes Razón, Sumire es una chica muy hermosa — Rió la Castaña.

— _Eso no lo niego_ — Pensó el Uzumaki.

— Onii-Chan, tienes que ir a acompañar a tus invitados — Le recordó la menor de los Uzumaki.

— Si, a lo mejor Sumire ya esta ahí también — Dedujo el Uzumaki.

— Lo dudó — Le dijo la Uzumaki menor.— Las mujeres nos tardamos mucho en arreglarnos.

— ... —

— Eso es pequeña Uzumaki-Chan! — Dijo Hiroshi.— Las mujeres se tardan mucho en arreglarse.

— Se va a demorar el doble ya que con ella deben estar Akari y Hikaru —Habló el castaño.

Haciendo que tanto Hiroshi y las dos sensei's asintienran con la cabeza.

— ¿Ehh? Sarada-San y ChōChō-San también estaban ahí — Dijo nerviosamente Himawari.

Ambos chicos presentes se miraron entre si, y se acercaron a Boruto. Posicionando una de sus manos en los hombros del rubio.

— Prepararé para una dura espera — Le dijeron sin más.

— _Sera una larga tarde..._ — Pensó el Uzumaki.

* * *

Mientras tanto, En la habitación que le fue asignada a la Novia. Se encontraban reunidas siete chicas. Que ayudaban a la Novia con su largo cabello.

— Me alegra que hallas podido venir, Akari-Chan — Sonreía la PeliVioleta que tomaba fuertemente de las manos a la susodicha.

— Es tu boda ¡Obviamente tenia que venir! — Le dijo felizmente la castaña.— Cuando Hikaru-Chan me dijo que te ibas a casarte, no lo dude en ningún momento y le pedí a Takeo-Kun que me dejara venir con ellos.

— ¡No te lo hubiéramos negado tampoco! — Respondió la Oji Celeste.

— No lo puedo creer... Una persona tan amable como Akari-San sea la Novia de Takeo-San — Dijo la Uchiha aún impactada por tal hecho.

— Yo menos — Murmuró Chouchou de la misma manera.

Hayami Akari, Una chica de cabello corto castaño y ojos color rosa. Llevaba un vestido color rosa, con detalles blancos y sus tacones del mismo color. Su cabello era adornado por un cintillo blanco con una flor rosa adherida a el.

— Takeo-Kun puede aparentar ser un gruñón sin sentimientos, pero realmente es una persona con un corazón muy gentil — Rió la Oji rosa.

— Se te olvido que también es un terco — Recalcó una castaña de ojos celestes de nombre Hikaru.

La OjiRosada rió nerviosamente mientras dirigía su mirada a la OjiCeleste, que estaba que explotaba por tan solo escuchar el nombre del castaño.

— Aún estas enojada por lo del regalo, Hikaru-Chan? — Preguntó la Oji rosa.

— Por supuesto! — Dijo la Chica.

— Aki-San da miedo cuando esta enojada — Murmuró Namida escondida detrás de Wasabi.

Wasabi usaba un vestido color verde claro con cintas blanca alrededor de la cintura. Namida por su parte un vestido color narajana claro con una cinta color café, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta.

— No tienes por que temer Namida — Tranquilizo Wasabi.— A la única persona que ella quiere golpear es a Takeo

— Eso no me tranquiliza para nada — Sollozo cómicamente la Suzumeno.

— Namida tiene razón, Wasabi — Le dijo la Uchiha, si no fuera de que estaba ayudando a ChouChou con el peinado de la PeliVioleta, hubiera soltado una gran carcajada por la cara de la Suzumeno.

— Oye, Sarada puedes pasarme otra horquilla? — Le pidió Chōchou con una mano extendida y la otra en el cabello de la novia.— Sumire no te muevas.

— ¡Awa wa! ¡Lo siento! — Contestó la Peli Violeta.

— Toma — Dijo la Uchiha entregándole otra horquilla a la Akimichi.

Sarada vestía un vestido color azul oscuro con un pequeño lobo uchiha en la parte del pecho, su cabello estaba amarrado dejando mechones sueltos a cada lado de su cara.

La Akimichi tenia un vestido naranja más oscuro que el de Namida, tenia un gran escote en frente. El vestido era amarrado en la cintura por una pequeña cinta que era del mismo color. La mayoría de su cabello estaba suelto pero tenia una pequeña cola detrás.

— Ese Takeo que se creé — Murmuró furiosa la Oji celeste.

— Pero de seguro que si Hiroshi-Kun la besara a puesto que se le pasaría todo el enojo — Susurró la Oji Rosa en modo de burla.

— ¡¿Q-Qué tiene que ver Hiroshi en esto?! — Exclamó Sonrojada por dicho comentario.

— Ja ja ja ja ja — Rió la Castaña burlonamente.

— Pones la misma cara de Takeo cuando se burla de Hiroshi — Decía la Oji celeste enojada. O eso intentaba ya que por más que quisiera no se podía enojar con la Oji rosa.

Hikaru llevaba un vestido color celeste, con una gruesa cinta negra en la cintura. Tacones altos color negro. Y su cabello llevaba un listón color celeste.

— ¿Vez como se te quita el enojo? — Sonrió malvadamente la Oji rosa.— Cada vez que te digo eso tu cara se sonroja a más no poder y tu enojo se va.

— P-Por supuesto que no! — Negó la castaña.— ¡Sumire dile algo!

— ...! — La susodicha miro con sorpresa a su amiga. Pero no pudo articular palabra alguna por lo que solo optó por correr su mirada.— Lo siento.

— ¡Jajaja! — Rió triunfante la OjiRosa.

Mientras que Hikaru miro deprimida miro en suelo, acababa de perder en un 2 contra 1.

— Namida — Llamó la Akimichi.

— ¿Si? —

— La horquilla con flores que encargaste, ¿Puedes pasarmela? Esta al lado tuyo — Señaló la Akimichi.

Namida observó a su alrededor y encontró la horquilla en una mesa cercana junto a una pequeña corona, tomo ambas cosas y se acercó a la Akimichi.

— Gracias! Justo te iba a pedir eso también — Agradeció la Akimichi cuando vio la corona.

ChouChou tomo la horquilla y la coloco con cuidado a un lado de la cabeza de la Oji Violeta y luego tomo la pequeña corona y la puso sobre aquel tomate que le hizo con sus trenzas.

— Listo! — Cantó alegré la Akimichi.— Ahora el maquillaje.

ChouChou se sentó frente a Sumire y le dijo que la mirara para aplicarle decentemente el maquillaje.

— ¿Cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí? — Preguntó Wasabi.— Llevamos como una o dos horas aquí.

— Para obtener una belleza absoluta se necesita tiempo al igual que el maquillaje — Dijo sabiamente la Akimichi.— Aunque algunas nacen con ella, Como yo.

— Aja — Le respondió con una gotita de sudor en su nuca.

Después malditos 40 minutos para Wasabi. ChouChou al fin había terminado con el maquillaje. Dejando totalmente lista a la Peli Violeta.

— ¡Ay! ¡Voy a llorar! — Exclamó ChouChou que acababa de entrar en modo _Drama Queen._ — ¡Estas hermosa! ¡Acabo de hacer una obra de arte! ¡Aprencienlo!

— Exagerada — Murmuró Wasabi.

Sumire se levanto lentamente de su lugar dejando lucir su largo vestido blanco.

— Espero que a Boruto-Kun le guste — Sonrió la chica al verse al espejo.

— ¡Le va a encantar! — Sonrió la Uchiha.— No te preocupes.

— Sarada... — Murmuró feliz para luego asentir con una sonrisa.

— Creo que a Boruto le va a gustar más su noche de bodas — Murmuró con picardía sin temor a ser escuchada.

El resto de las chicas al escuchar tal comentario no pudieron evitar sonrojarse. Tanto Sarada como Wasabi le gritaron para que se callara, mientras que el resto intento a que la Novia tranquilizara el manojo de nervios que estaba sintiendo.

— Que aburridas — Exclamó ChouChou.— Era una broma... Aunque no mucho.

— ¡ChouCho! — Le gritaron nuevamente.

— ¿Qué? — Dijo como si nada. — En algún momento sus novios también les van a dar.

— ChouCho! —

— Es la verdad — Dijo en su defensa.— Ahora llevemos a esta hermosura con su Esposo!

— S-Si! — Asintieron todas.— _Pobre de su novio._

* * *

Entre los invitados se podía ver una cabellera rubia, que hablaba alegremente con sus amigos y que saludaba de vez en cuando saludaba a los recién llegados.

— ¿Quién hubiera pensado que el primero en casarse seria este chico? — Preguntó divertido Iwabee abrazando al susodicho por los hombros.— El chico más problemático de la academia.

— Tu también eras bastante problemático, Iwabee — Se defendió Boruto soltando una carcajada.

— Puede que tengas razón — Acepto en Moreno.— Pero he cambiado.

— Tanto que ya no le das miedo ni a una mosca — Dijo Inojin divertido.

— ¡Oye! Se supone que íbamos a molestar al recién casado! No a mí — Reclamó el Yuino.

— Al parecer hubo un pequeño cambio de planes — Le dijo divertido el Nara.

— ¡¿Ah?! ¡Eso no es justo! — Dijo el Guiño soltado al rubio para luego agarrar al Yamanaka y al Nara.

— Jajaja te enojas con facilidad! — Rió el Yamanaka.

— Esto es un completo fastidió jaja — Dijo entre risas el Nara.

— Al fin lograste casarte con ella, Boruto — Le dijo Mistki a su lado.

— Si, y estoy muy feliz por eso — Sonrió el Uzumaki.

— Boruto-Kun — Llamó Denki para luego señalarle algo— Sumire-San y las demás ya salieron.

Boruto se volteo para mirar en dirección en donde el Kaminarimon le señalaba. Ahí se encontraba ella rodeada por sus amigas, toda la atención fue para ellas.

El Uzumaki se fijo que Hiroshi y Takeo se acercaron a ella para bersala en sus mejillas, haciéndola reír. Para luego ellos alejarse y dejarle paso a un Peli plata, este le extendió una mano a la cual ella la acepto gustosa.

El Rubio vio como los invitados dejaron libre el caminó entre ambos. Kakashi guió lentamente a la PeliVioleta hasta quedar a un paso del chico.

— Sumire... Estas hermosa — Le dijo con una sonrisa adornada con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— Boruto-Kun — Murmuró la chica liberando lágrimas de felicidad.

El Uzumaki rió levemente y se acerco a ella, limpiando sus pequeñas lágrimas.

— ¡Besala Idiota! — Se escucho de parte de Sarada y ChouChou.

El chico rió nerviosamente por el comentario, no estaba seguro si volvería a poder besarla frente a todos, pero al parecer su querida esposa no pensaba lo mismo, por lo que junto sus labios con los de su marido.

Boruto se sorprendió por unos momentos y se dejo llevar por ese leve beso con una sonrisa. Obteniendo el aplauso de todos los invitados, Escuchaba los gritos de felicidad de sus amigos y familiares, También podía escuchar los chillidos de felicidad de su pequeña hermana.

Ambos se separaron y soltaron una carcajada al mirar a la cara.

Tanto Boruto como Sumire saludaron juntos desde su lugar a los invitados.

Pero había algo que llamó la atención del Uzumaki y eso eran 6 siluetas algo transparentes. También pudo distinguir distintas tonalidades de cabello; Esas eran una larga blanca, Castaña, Amarilla, roja, negra y una de color violeta. Esas personas los miraban con una sonrisa, se sorprendió cuando esas siluetas desaparecieron por completo.

Ahora entendía. Esas "Siluetas" venían a lo mismo que todos estos invitados. Además la mayoría de ellos eran sus propios familiares y podía suponer que los otros dos que sobraban, eran los únicos familiares que había tenido su esposa.

— ¿Boruto-Kun? ¿Sucede algo? — Preguntó la chica llamando la atención del rubio.

— No, solamente estoy agradecido por nuestros invitados — Le dijo con una sonrisa tranquila.

— ¿Eh? —

— No te preocupes — Sonrió para tranquilizarla.

Llego el momento del Baile de padre e hija, por lo que Kakashi al aceptar en hacer el papel de padre, bailo una pieza con la Peli Violeta.

Después llegó el momento de que el rubio saliera a bailar. Fue un momento sumamente mágico para ambos.

Después llego el momento de cortar el pastel. Siendo la felicidad de aquellos amantes de los dulces. También estuvo el lanzamiento del ramo de flores de la novia, que fue atrapado por Sarada y Hikaru, dejando a un sonriente Mitsuki y a un muy sonrojado Hiroshi.

La pareja quedo bastante cansada al llegar la noche. La fiesta había estado espectacular y transcurrió con calma y con mucha alegría en cada rincón.

Pero lo más especial de ese día, era que dos personas que se amaban al fin pudieron estar juntas.

* * *

Al fin había terminado la maldita misión, justo ese mismo día terminaba su misión. Justo el día en que su amada esposa daba a luz a su primer hijo.

El corría como loco hasta que por fin pudo llegar al hospital central de Konoha, en donde ella se encontraba.

Cuando llevo intento parecer lo más relajado posible, pero una vez le dijeron el número de la habitación salio hecho una bala del mostrador.

Escuchando de lejos "¡No se corre en los pasillos!" de parte de las enfermeras y médicos.

Busco la habitación con desesperación y una vez la encontró, abrió la puerta con fuerza.

— ¡Sumire! — Grito una vez la puerta estuvo totalmente abierta.

— Boruto-Kun — Sonrió la chica al ver a su querido esposo.

Ella parecía estar muy cansada, pero aún así se levanto y se sentó en la cama.

— Bienvenido — Le saludó.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿te duele algo? — Preguntó desesperado tomándola por los hombros. Tanto que no se distinguía el inició o el final de sus palabras.

— Estoy bien y él también por supuesto — Sonrió la chica, desviando su mirada a la pequeña cuna de hospital junto a ella.

Ahí se encontraba un pequeño bebé de cabello rubio y una pequeña libia en sus mejillas en forma de bigote. Vestía ropa de recién nacido de color roja al igual que sus guantes y gorro.

Sumire tomo al bebé entre sus brazos y lo acunó entre ellos.

— Saluda a tu padre — Le susurró la PeliVioleta.

Boruto no pudo evitar soltar lágrimas de felicidad, su pequeña familia tenia otro integrante más y lo protegería a toda costa.

El rubio abrazo a su esposa e hijo con delicadeza, para demostrarles cuanto los quería. Sin poder aguantarlo beso a su esposa demostrándole su felicidad, ella le correspondió casi inmediatamente.

Pero aquello fue interrumpido por un pequeño bostezo por parte del bebé.

Ambos sonrieron.

Definitivamente este era otro paso en sus vidas. Y uno muy hermoso ya que esa pequeña vida fue hecha por ambos. Esa era otra prueba que demostraba el amor que ambos sentían el uno por el otro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Espero que les halla gustado este extra que les he hecho con tanto cariño para ustedes ;)**_

 _ **Este en un pequeño regalo que les hago en agradecimientos por todas las leídas de mi primer fanfic BoruSumi *~A pasado tiempo~*.**_

 _ **Este pequeño One-Shot se me ocurrió hace unos pocos días y me pareció buena idea escribirlo.**_

 _ **Una vez más gracias por todas sus leídas!**_

 _ **¡Hasta pronto!**_


End file.
